Saiyan of the Shadows ch8
Some where in Egypt.... "Oh, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes, on everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Have I gotten on your nerves yet?" "Yes, you've successfully gotten on my nerves, woman. I don't know how Bastet-" "This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing and they don't know what it was, and they'll just keep on singing it forever just because this is the song-" The giant feline sang out. "Never mind, I do know." Bakura sighed. After hours of torture to Bakura's ears, they finally got to the temple of Sekhmet. "Hey, thief queen..." "Yeah, Bakura?" "I thought Karim had a monster named Bastet. Are they the same?" "No, they're different. Karim's was actually one of Bastet's sacred cats that was cursed." Still quite confused, Bakura replied "Oh. That makes more sense. Should we go in?" "Well, Bastet just went in, so probably." The tomb robbers followed the giant cat. The inside of the temple was scattered with broken weapons, blood, and lion pelts, taken from hunters who had attempted to kill Sekhmet's sacred pride of lions. Slipping one of her daggers out from the scabbard, the Thief queen lay it one the altar, covered in the blood of a soldier she had slaughtered on the way. "Wait." Bastet hissed to the confused Bakura. Almost instantly a giant lioness with an ancient Egyptian style collar like necklace stalked towards them, stopping to lap up the blood. Bastet approached her sister."Sekhmet." "Bastet. How long has it been? Centuries, perhaps? What is it?" The thief queen stepped up to the lioness. "Sekhmet, guardian of upper Egypt and goddess of war, lions, and revenge, we come to ask for your help in a matter of war and revenge. Bakura and I seek revenge for the destruction of our village. Will you help us?" "Hah! Why should I help mere mortals with their affairs, when they have no concern with me?" The war goddess fluffed out her tail to intimidate them. Lashing her tail in annoyance, the warrior said "But it IS of your concern. Every year, the Pharaoh's soldiers come and try to capture members of your sacred pride to raise as their own. If one of the cubs should be captured and tamed, it would live a life of being controlled and used as just a weapon like Bastet's former sacred cat, who now lives under Karim. They are intelligent beings that should not be controlled, and deserve to run free with you a their faithful protectress. If we can kill the pharaoh with your help, the next pharaoh will be reluctant to try to capture any sacred animals. That is, if we choose to leave him alive." A mixed look came onto Sekhmet's face. Could they really defeat the Pharaoh? "Hmp. I will think about it tonight. Lio, show them to their rooms." A blood red lion led them to several chambers, all the same except for the large one, obviously meant for Bastet. Each were red, with carvings of lions, acts of vengeance, and battles; weapons that had slain great beasts or won wars or that were enchanted; a typical ancient Egyptian bed. Getting ready for bed, the Queen of Thieves took off her headband, wristbands, choker, armband, sash, weapons, and cloak. Staring out the window, she felt an arm tighten around her neck. " The great Queen of Thieves caught off guard? How pathetic." Feeling the arm loosen, she knew who it was."Seriously, Thief King, what's wrong with you?" Playfully nipping where her neck, he purred in mock disappointment "What? You don't like it?" Purring in reply, his captive stated "I do. *puurrrrrrr*. But why?" Hurt, Bakura whined "Bastet told me you liked me, and that you thought I was sexy." "Oh, no, did she? I told her not to. She really shouldn't play match maker. Its not like she's Hathor. But that last part was right." Heart broken, Bakura let go."So you don't like me?" The thief queen whispered. "No..." Then leaped and pinned him against the blood red blanket."I love you, my king." She seductivly purred, and bit him hard on the neck. Feeling the strong, scarred arms and tail against his waist, Bakura purred, and pouted when he felt them leave. Sitting up, however, he saw a different sight. There was the thief queen with the Pharaoh, a knife to her neck. Next to them, being made by the captive warrior's life force, was a door, where he could see his home, but still intact. He longed to go through that door more than he longed to kill the Pharaoh."Well, Bakura, what will it be? Your revenge and love at the cost of your life, or your life and home at the cost of your love?" He didn't hesitate. Before, his choice may have been different, but he knew what to do. Lunging at the Pharaoh, he braced himself for death, when the scene changed. The goddess of war purred. "Bakura, you have passed the test. Your need for revenge and love for the thief queen outweigh your desires. I will join you." Waking up he saw the lithe cat-like figure of the thief queen. "Well, it's about time you woke up, sleepy head." "So I have agreed to join you. I have also agreed to let my sacred pride of lions join you, if Bastet lets me marry Anubis." The cat goddess backed up. "Wait, what?! I never agreed to that!" "Too bad!" "Look, just because jackals and lions are wild and cats are domestic doesn't mean he likes you better!" "Yes it does!" "Whatever! Why don't you let Anubis decide? We've got stuff to do!" Dashing acros the desert to get to the time machine, the Pharaoh sighed. No one remembered where it was, so they were all looking for it. Suddenly, He was knocked off of his horse. "Well, well, Pharaoh, have you forgotten us?" Searching for the time machine, Pan saw the Pharaoh under attack. Racing down to help him, she was too late. Striking the ground with giant paws, a lion sent the pharaoh to his death in the Nile below as a giant feline and two tomb robbers laughed in delight. Flying down, she successfully knocked over the female. "Why, you brat!" She said getting up, countering with a punch to the midsection. Getting away, Pan realized they were stronger than they thought. The war was on. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover